Talk:Earth-TRN146
Naming convention Gonna just paste the same thing I said over at DCDP: Hopefully, nobody has any objection to naming this reality Earth-ERB. Obviously, the name is an acronym for Edgar Rice Burroughs (or Emus Rarely Bite; whichever you prefer). While it is possible that the Tarzan and John Carter stuff may all take place in separate realities, I'm pretty certain that none of them conflict with one another, and its easier to simply slap them all together in one place. Since Marvel stopped publishing stories in this setting in 1979, I doubt that any new material will crop up to contradict the naming convention. As a side note.... all of ERB's original works did take place in the same continuity; ala Tarzan traveling to Pellucidar and so forth. --Brian Kurtz 22:21, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Licensed Characters Since Tarzan and John Carter are licensed characters with no direct ties to any Marvel properties...do we really need this reality and its characters? To me, this sort of falls into the Star Wars/Star Trek area of licensed properties. --GrnMarvl14 01:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, Tarzan does have a connection. Note the first entry for the Mystic Arcana Handbook. John Clayton (Tarzan) would be an Earth-616 native. Pellucidar is interpreted as a pocket dimension. --Nyktimos 05:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If this is the case, as dictated by Marvel themselves, I vote we redirect Earth-TRN146 to either Earth-616 or an article about Pellucidar, instead of recycing it to a new universe. John clayton has no article, so moving his universe is not nessacary. ::However, this leaves the question of wether John Carter, Warlord of Mars takes place in Earth-616 as well, or if he still falls into the liscensed character trap. --Spencerz 15:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) There's no evidence that John Carter comes from Earth-616. Lokiofmidgaard 15:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I ask becuase the page currently states that ERB's stories shared continuity. :However, do we think we have a bit of a consensus? John Carter can be disreguarded until evidence surfaces for his inclusion. But, Tarzan/John Clayton can be counted as a part of a pocket universe of Mainstream Continuity, and Earth-TRN146 can be redirected to either Mainstream, or a page about his pocket reaity (Pellucidar). Sound good? (I'll look for administrator approval for a final opinion.) --Spencerz 12:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware that Tarzan crossed over into the Pellucidar stories, but not of any evidence that John Carter shared the same reality as Tarzan - Carter went to Barsoom/Mars, not Pellucidar, never visited Pellucidar that I know of, and Tarzan never went to Barsoom. So I believe the page is starting from what was an erroneous assumption. If anyone has evidence otherwise, they need to bring it forward. Tarzan is not part of a pocket universe of mainstream continuity - he's just part of mainstream continuity. It's Pellucidar, the place, that is a pocket universe IN mainstream continuity. Lokiofmidgaard 13:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Did John Carter ever have any impact on Earth-616 events ala Conan or Rom (and did Tarzan, for that matter? Aside from at least one character who appeared later in Marvel Comics Presents, anyway) :--GrnMarvl14 20:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, according to John Carter's appearance category, no. All 28 of his catalouged appearances where in issues of John Carter Warlord of Mars Vol 1. As for Tarzan/John Clayton, he has no page here on the sight. An advanced search turned up an issue outside of his own line featuring him (Marvel Comics Super Special #29), but that appears to be it. But, seeing as Abdul Alhazared, a mainstream continuity character first appeared in Tarzan, would that not validate the Mystic Arcana Handbook entry, and show that Tarzan is a part of Earth-616 (or at least a different universe inside the Multiverse)? --Spencerz 01:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :My point isn't whether or not he's a 616 character. My point is how much of an impact he's had. We try to limit licensed characters to those who have some sort of impact on Marvel-owned characters. When not having a page on that character would make understanding a Marvel-owned character's page more difficult than would be necessary. I can KIND OF see the reasoning behind Tarzan, but I still don't see a need for the John Carter characters. :--GrnMarvl14 01:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Deletion So, instead of deleting this page, only for it to be recreated as a different reality, would it be easier to just blank it, and use it fir the next available reality? I think we've come to the conclusion that ERB's works, Tarzan and Carter don't really need pages. --Spencerz 22:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Why the hell is this still here after 10 months?? Shouldn't this have been canned long ago? --Spencerz 07:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Bots are sleeping... :) :Artful Dodger 01:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Would they wake up? Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee? *.* We need to change the "(Earth-######)" of all the characters from Avengers: EMH and Wolverine & the X-Men and from Iron Man: Armored Adventures! ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 01:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::We are ramping up the bot use. The admins are working something out. We want to be very sure we get it right though, because bots can create huge problems if not done properly. :::Artful Dodger 11:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::If you don't mind me saying, you are quite obsessed with moving the pages associated with those shows. I agree though. I'd like the bots to start up, mainly because we look bad when all these new realities have yet to be changed over. --Spencerz 13:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I ususally work through the To Be Deleted category and a lot of those pages show up there. Manual sucks, but at least we get something done while we are perfecting bots ::::Artful Dodger 00:09, April 12, 2012 (UTC)